Today's population is becoming more and more health and health food conscious. Witness the continuing ban on cigarette smoking and the increase of availability of organically grown foods. More and more Americans are desirous of cutting down on their intake of preservatives and food additives. In addition there is a segment of the population that is attempting to reduce its intake of fats and cholesterol. There is also a segment of the population that needs to exclude dairy products from its diet due to allergy. For these people and others there is a need for healthful desserts, that allows them to exclude the above named non-desired products from their diets.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a non-dairy based dessert that utilizes as its base ingredient frozen preferably ripe bananas.
It is another object of this invention to provide a frozen dessert that can be made without the addition of food additives and preservatives.
It is yet another object to provide a frozen dessert that can be made substantially fat free.
This and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components and the process involving the several steps in relation and order of one or more of such steps with respect each of the others all of which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.